


Vergil×Nero/Livewire

by CanCheng



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanCheng/pseuds/CanCheng
Summary: NOTE：OOC，半夜睡不着醒脾大爆发产物，为色而车，为车而扯出因果⚠VN已交往前提⚠大量绳艺表现注意，权力转换注意推荐bgm：Livewire-Oh Wonder
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 16





	Vergil×Nero/Livewire

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE：OOC，半夜睡不着醒脾大爆发产物，为色而车，为车而扯出因果  
> ⚠VN已交往前提  
> ⚠大量绳艺表现注意，权力转换注意  
> 推荐bgm：Livewire-Oh Wonder

“你在看什么？”尼禄问。  
维吉尔闻言抬头。在他把手中的诗集合上之前年轻人已经一只手扒在了书本上沿。怪力男孩用两根手指将微拢着的厚实的书页摊平，向下拉，光滑的铜版纸顿时失去了诗集的掩护，优美得诡异的配图和整齐的说明文字全盘暴露在男孩儿眼下。  
“这是什么？”尼禄像课堂上发现学生没有好好听课而是拿课本挡着偷看漫画的小学班主任那样把明显属于现代产物的杂志抽走。草草翻阅两下后他的五官拧出一个困惑的形状：“绳艺？”  
“很有趣，”失宠的诗集被维吉尔合上扔到书桌上。他毫不打算对自己的目的和动机再加掩饰，“我想试试。”  
尼禄浑身一激灵。物理意义上来说，陪父亲上床比揍掉但丁半条命还要难上许多。维吉尔这人看着清心寡欲甚是冷淡，在床上可是十成十的狂野。他们在一起这三个月几乎没有一天不做爱的。尼禄简直怀疑他是因为禁欲太久的后遗症产生了性瘾。床，摆了玫瑰的书桌，阳台的大理石栏杆，灶台和残留着蔬菜碎屑的案板，事务所里每一处都目睹过他们欢爱的痕迹。  
尼禄曾试图和父亲理智交涉来维持自己的括约肌的功能正常，结果当然是失败的。维吉尔在床上依然贯彻我行我素的行事作风，想做就做，时间和场合永远不是障碍。第一个月里他几乎不曾留给尼禄润滑时间，前戏也总是成为插入过程的伴奏，体贴伴侣更是无稽之谈，一个传教士体位用到底。年轻人每每从床上挪到浴室时都感到自己的肌肉劳损得厉害，简直比在外面风餐露宿一个月还要疲累。第二个月，尝到了甜头的半魔得寸进尺，开始连晨勃这种正常的生理现象都发泄到儿子身上。他甚至学会了在做爱的过程中部分魔人化出那条金属质感、布满倒刺的尾巴用来压制尼禄的反抗。尼禄成为了他手中的一块海绵，要被榨干每一滴水他才甘心。年轻人不止一次产生类似于劫后余生的无力感：若不是他四手并用死死抵住父亲结实的胸腹，恐怕那根阴茎连带囊袋都会挤进他的屁股里。  
“好吧，你想尝试的话我可以陪你，道具我可以去买，”他揉了揉鼻子，抓住父亲聚精会神地聆听的机会急忙提出最重要的要求，“但是我觉得我们还是先约定好安全词，这是一段关系中的基础。”  
“安全词，”维吉尔咀嚼着这个词和其中的含义，“我觉得没必要。”  
令人绝望的大男子主义和父系权威，尼禄按着眉心耐心解释道：“这不是有没有必要的问题，无论你想玩什么至少都得遵循SSC原则*——保证参与者的健康安全、所有的活动应当在理智和理性的心态下进行、所有的行为需要征求各方的同意。”  
维吉尔挑起一边眉尾示意他在听，于是年轻人接着道：“安全词是一种保险措施，是保证两者宏观身份及权力仍然平等的钥匙。直白点说，我给你按你的想法随意支配我的权力，那我就必须拥有随时喊停的权力*。这样能很大程度上避免因为误会而出现意外——我说明白了吗？”  
男人仰起头审视那张与自己无二的脸。他在焦虑、在不安。每当尼禄焦虑的时候眉弓都会微微下压，加深眉头下方的阴影，无意识地吮吸下唇是年轻人下意识缓解不安的特征性小动作。于是他起身拍了拍儿子的肩膀，语气宽慰。“别误会，尼禄，我没想过要拿你练手。”  
听到这个结果，尼禄惊讶得同时抬了抬眉头和苹果肌。他用目光捋平男人虹膜上的褶皱，第一次在性爱和斩杀之余见到父亲称得上愉悦的表情。  
“You bond me.”

如果想要不被人打扰地做某些事，没有地方比斯巴达家老宅的藏书阁楼更合适了。这里曾一度是维吉尔的乐土，是他躲避喧嚣尘世和胞弟吵闹的亚特兰蒂斯。幼年的他在这里攫取无尽的知识，现在时隔数十年，他带着自己的亲生骨血回到造就他的树根下。（在尼禄的强烈要求下）他们选择了更为私密和安静的场所。窄小的阁楼里的只有他们两个，和维吉尔搬上来的一把皮椅。尼禄打开阁楼里唯一一扇小窗户，夏日背景音的蝉鸣便裹挟着草酸味的热风挤进来。他扯了扯黑色棉质的工字背心，很后悔今天出发时为了彰显dom的身份而脑子一热穿了工装裤和马丁靴，更后悔没有在老宅里置办一台中央空调。电风扇也好，总比在木制房间里蒸桑拿要好。红木屋顶就在距离他们头顶不到三十公分的地方因夏日的高温而膨胀，发出舒展的轻吟，犹如卡巴拉的叶在催促她的孩子们快些行动。  
作为一个行动力极强的人，维吉尔本想在事务所里直接动手实践，但是哪怕在信息爆炸的当今时代bondage&discipline仍然是非常小众的活动。如果你选择在公共场合与你的伴侣进行游戏，那么除非你能征求到这个场景中所有人的知情同意，否则这依然是一种不负责任的强迫。尼禄可不希望他父亲毫无防备的一面暴露在外人面前，尤其是随时可能从房间的任何一个缝隙里钻出来搅黄他们的美事的但丁（当然不是说他蓄意这样做，只是他出现的时机和位置有点巧）。维吉尔选择他作为是出于对他的信任，还有期待。作为回应，他将在这片属于他们的小天地中短暂地成为一名绳师，摒弃一切杂念，全心全意地潜入到预设好的角色中去，为他的父亲带来欢愉。  
他回头看身后的模特。即使是在闷热的八月维吉尔也依旧穿的像个欧洲旧贵族，衬衫领子遮到喉结下面，靴子里面穿着长筒袜。他坚持自己的躯体只能对伴侣展现。现在他直视着趴在窗边吹风的尼禄，他的孩子，他的血脉，他的爱人，开始缓慢解除自己的伪装。那件做工考究的蓝丝绸外套坠落在落着薄薄灰尘的地板上，然后是藏青色的马甲，棕色小牛皮的细长腰带，后跟沉重的高筒靴。维吉尔自上而下解开纯棉衬衫的扣子，淡蓝的眼瞳爱抚着尼禄后颈处露出来的白皙的皮肤，他感到喉咙略微有些痒。  
“如果你感到不舒服的话，随时说出来。”尼禄弯腰捡起黑色双肩包，从中掏出新买来的道具一一拆封。他选了一条12米长7毫米直径的深红色麻绳对折起来，双手握住绳套稍微用力抻了一下绳子，作为上场前的质量检验。双股绳在他手中骤然绷紧，发出细微的摩擦声，“我会立刻停下的。”  
维吉尔缓慢抬起两侧嘴角。他脱掉了身上最后一件衣物，朝儿子张开双臂示意自己已经准备好了。“我相信你。”

龟甲缚作为绳缚中最为人们津津乐道的绳型，有着简单美观易上手的三大优点，同时被束缚者几乎感受不到痛苦，只有中度拘束感。尼禄将对折好的长绳套在维吉尔颈上，两边从前胸垂下。向下捋直绳子的时候他的手背擦过男人的锁骨和胸口，柔软的人类皮肤触感令他忍不住想使用一个蓄力Ragtime停下来欣赏眼前的躯体。他的父亲一向待人冷漠如石雕，身周的气场锋利刻薄，让人望而却步。眼前的他就如一名普通的美国父亲那样散发着普通人的柔和气场，将他的子嗣拥入怀中。他的身体是那么完美，如同大卫的大理石雕像一般自然、柔软、又充满力量，任何一名工匠都会为之沉沦，愿意在圣象身前跪下亲吻他冰凉的脚趾。  
眼下还不是时候，之后他有大把时间欣赏这件艺术品。尼禄退后一步深呼吸，循着脑中记住的步骤拉过绳子，依次在锁骨、乳沟、剑突和耻骨处打上单结。这个过程他没有犹豫。每一步该如何做他都已经烂熟于心。那天之后他迅速查阅相关资料，而后背着维吉尔去参加了一个小型的绳艺爱好者交流会，在每个其貌不扬的普通人的指导下他亲手完成了几个基本型的绑缚，自己也勇于献身地作为模特体验了一把。事后他甚至从一家清仓大甩卖的服装店里买回来一个人模丢在仓库的角落，等维吉尔和但丁出去做委托的时候一个人握着绳子反复比划。当槿麻的纤维在手掌中划过，如蛇类细腻的腹鳞扎入毛孔，那种微妙的摩擦感令人沉醉不已，乃至肖想它在自己身体上留下匍匐过境的痕迹。尼禄此前从未在这种小众的东西上投入过目光和精力。他自认为自己还是个合群的人类。直到他在情趣用品商店里取下一团猩红的绳艺用绳，他才后知后觉自己对于这次形式大相径庭的亲密非常期待。是因为珍若凤麟的主动权重回手中吗？还是因为维吉尔少见的给予了回旋的余地？他无法描述清楚。那是藏在语言背后、藏在神色和情感背后、更神秘也更纯粹的一种流动。他直觉这次以后他们的关系会迎来转变。  
他走到父亲身后，拉着深红的绳子从胯下勒过，从背后沿脊柱向上。为了稍后整理时的方便和美观，他在与身前对称的位置也打了用于固定的单结。此间维吉尔未出声说一个字，呼吸也依旧平稳。直到打好最后一个位于后颈处的结时，尼禄察觉到魔剑士之前一直握拳的双手终于放松下来，自然地垂在身体两侧。年轻人心里忍不住一阵偷笑。原来紧张的不只是他啊。  
至此，龟甲缚已完成一半。年轻人继续牵引着连接彼此的深红绳索，穿过脖颈后的绳圈后，两股绳子各分殊途，一左一右嵌入肩胛，从腋下绕回身前。尼禄注视着父亲胸口处的绳结，那团可怜的纤维被男人坚硬的胸肌夹在中间。最后他还是放弃了上手揉捏维吉尔的胸肌的想法，毕竟一会儿等绑缚完成之后再玩起来安全系数多多少少也比现在高一些。为此他抽绳的动作一改优柔寡断，十分干脆利落。也许教科书式的抽绳应该游刃有余、从容不迫，如汩汩流动的泉水，更注重于纤维与肌肤的摩擦，以此来实现绳艺师与模特的情感交流。那需要心静，用一根枯枝慢慢搅起潭中波纹。而他们，他们只是拙劣的模仿者，是初次踏入伊甸园的孩童，肆无忌惮地上下摸索，用沾满泥土的手去够树上鲜艳的一颗苹果。吸引他们的从来不是苹果的香甜味道。一人咬过一口后他们把果子丢在地上，攀在树枝上听叶脉律动，鸟儿啁啾，两颗心在咫尺之近相互呼唤，所作所为皆为欢愉。  
他将第一个吻落在男人锁骨间的三角区，双手牵引着两侧的红绳分别横向依次穿过身前身后的绳圈，由上到下，每遇到一个绳结就在旁边落下一枚轻吻。美丽的菱形花纹织就，包裹绳下鲜活的肉体，更似渔网束住猎物的一切行动。尼禄缓慢蹲下，一边整理各道绳圈的位置一边收紧绳圈，让七毫米直径的绳索正好卡在胸下和腰间。他在拨弄第三层的菱形绳圈时指腹按在维吉尔的腹肌上。那块肌肉明显地用力绷紧了，随后又放松下来。他随即扬起眉毛，在那处印下一个吻。正是维吉尔这种诚实的小动作与他平日里不苟言笑的样子之间形成的反差才衬的这个男人越发可爱，越发鲜活。  
龟甲缚一般用作身体的紧缚，不束缚四肢，所以要结合其他方法来捆绑手脚。尼禄另取了一根10米长的麻绳，同样对折起来。在年轻人的指挥下维吉尔将双手放到背后，两手托住手肘，小臂贴紧。尼禄接着用手中的绳子在手腕处缠绕五圈，将魔剑士结实的手臂反绑起来。  
“紧吗？”他试探道。他不敢缠的太紧，那会阻碍正常的血液循环，时间长了不光会留下显眼的痕迹，还可能导致四肢麻木缺血。此刻束缚着男人手臂的绳圈内侧大约还留有一个手指的空隙。  
维吉尔示意性地挣了两下。绳子有松动的迹象。于是他点点头：“可以再紧一点。”  
尼禄松了口气。他总算把握住节奏了。接下来他继续利用反绑手臂后的绳索，向上牵拉一寸许，然后横向缠绕肩膀和上臂三圈。他把余下的一点绳子牵引到父亲背后打结，然后绕到他身前检查成果。横向并排的绳索正好在胸部上沿，与卡在胸下的龟甲缚的那部分麻绳相得益彰，将维吉尔结实的胸肌勒出一个微妙的弧度。年轻人忍不住吹了声口哨。  
维吉尔晃了晃肩膀，又倒换了一下两脚重心，这一次他站好示意尼禄继续的时候双腿较之前稍微分开了一些。看起来他很不习惯这样失去肢体控制权的感觉，尤其是勒在耻部附近的绳子。在先前一系列摩擦的作用下维吉尔的阴茎顺理成章地勃起了，那根曾无数次楔入尼禄身体的巨物拨开左右两侧的障碍直直挺立着。  
该整理下身的股绳了。尼禄抓住工字背心的下摆，将湿漉漉的布料从身上掀下来。八月的美国中部气温正高，狭窄的阁楼里空气流通性差，十几分钟过去，年轻人的上半身已被汗水打磨的晶亮，维吉尔身上也出现了薄薄一层汗意。  
尼禄与父亲目光相接，年幼的狮子突然玩心大发。他在父亲的唇边轻啄了一下，随手抚了抚圆润的龟头，满意地听到维吉尔呼吸的节奏错乱了一秒。接着他蹲下身去，仔细打量着无数次将他带上巅峰的火热性器，却并不肯施与爱抚。年轻人用指甲轻轻勾起紧绷在肉体上的枷锁，突兀地放开，让粗糙的纤维击打细腻的皮肤，头顶便传来维吉尔轻微但清晰的抽气声；他将十指放置在父亲的腿缝，宛如轻捻锦缎沿着大腿向下抚摸，用一种虔诚到色情的方式；他伸出舌尖梳理小腹上浓密的毛发，将肆意生长的杂草用唾液浸润，梳理到方向统一地贴在皮肤上。  
对于不能行动的人来说，耳鬓厮磨的细碎接触带来的麻痒无疑成了一种甜蜜的折磨。而龟甲缚另一个暗藏的诱人点在于：任何的挣扎都会首先抽紧陷入阴部的绳索。它是一种很容易催生性唤起的捆绑方式。维吉尔试图弯腰做出些许回应，而后马上就体会到了牵一发而动全身是什么感受。他再三抿唇，头一次屈从地选择乖乖站好。这些脆弱而昂贵的绳子可禁不住真魔人变身时的魔爆。  
尼禄抬起头，正对上维吉尔投下来的氤氲起雾气的双瞳。古旧的木框窗户随着夏风吹拂咿咿呀呀，年轻人汗涔涔的手掌在男人大腿内侧留下指痕。两具肉体都向外蒸腾出不能忽视的热度。大男孩儿冲着他咧嘴露出一个阳光到人畜无害的笑：“我想你会喜欢这个，父亲。”  
他张开嘴，将火热的阴茎一寸寸完全吞进口中。

-Oh won’t you be my livewire?  
-Make me feel like I’m set on fire  
-Your love will take me higher and higher  
-Oh won’t you be my livewire my livewire

维吉尔发出一声清晰的打着弯的哼声。没有人能阻拦上亿个神经细胞彼此传递脉冲信号。哪怕一个人再不愿承认，生理层面的刺激和快感仍然会如白蚁细细掘空理智，如洪水咆哮淹没神经。感觉到口中的巨物在胀大，男孩儿小心翼翼地收起尖尖的犬齿，用柔软的唇瓣和舌页裹缠粗壮的柱身，吞吐阳具的动作十分娴熟。尼禄也曾给半魔做过口交，不过多数是迫于无奈快速处理晨勃问题，也有些时候和场合是射在里面再清理实在太麻烦，老父亲只好臭着一张脸屈尊降贵将精液灌进年轻人柔软高热的口腔。通常他要把尼禄上下两张嘴都灌得满满的才肯罢休呢。  
维吉尔的呼吸加重了。他在忍耐快感冲击大脑带来的头皮发麻的感觉。胸膛起伏被紧缚住身体的红绳限制，他本能地摆腰配合尼禄的吞吐，又因为纤维在根部施加的粗粝摩擦颤抖不已，随时都有可能重心不稳地倒在地上。尼禄继续前后错动头颅，他不过才吞进去三分之二而已。年轻人像在吮吸一根棒棒糖那样故意发出响亮的啧啧声，左手顺着柱身抚到根部，掂动毛发中沉甸甸的囊袋，四指律动轻轻揉搓，让两边睾丸也都充血胀起，另一手则悄悄向下探去，解开了工装裤的扣子和拉链，伸进自己腿间小幅度地快速摇动起来。他也勃起了。早在看到维吉尔因绳索的摩擦而逐渐勃起、呼吸不稳时，某种位于潭底的炭火就开始蠢蠢欲动。维吉尔的阴茎流出的前液淌满了他的舌尖，清澈但不粘稠，带着奇妙的腥甜，占满了他的口腔。于他而言，维吉尔的味道是人鱼神秘的麝香，是致命的生物催情剂，只要尝到丁点就会令青年化成一滩水。  
尼禄嘴上使了点力气锁紧冠状沟，舌尖抵住马眼，接着突然松劲，维吉尔的阴茎便长驱直入直抵咽喉。如果此时从地板的角度观察，能清楚地看到尼禄的喉咙被龟头顶出一段柔和的曲线。他不再掩饰自己的小动作，侧过头将被撑到极致的唇片和内陷的腮肉展示给父亲，边用力套弄自己的性器边做着快速、连续的深喉。维吉尔大腿内侧的肌肉群轻微痉挛，丰厚的双唇无意识地张合，从中摇曳出亲生骨肉的名字，缠绕着渴求与期待的荆棘。他的阴茎不断冲撞在青年温热滑腻的口腔粘膜上，他的亲生骨肉是如此醉心于他，陶醉于口交的同时在自慰。从未有什么存在像尼禄这样真正地、深切地属于过他，毫无保留地同时爱他的缺损和锋利的刺。不会有比这里更令人安心的地方了。他这一生只真正地拥有过一样东西，他的苹果、他的小王子、他的男孩儿。他热切地，热切地呼唤所有之物的名字，“Nero……”  
尼禄又急速吞吐了几下，在父亲不解的目光中慢慢将嘴中的肉棒退出去。还有。还有最后一步没有完成。他擦了擦嘴边站起来，扶着维吉尔坐到皮椅上，拿出最后两根五米长的绳子，弯下腰在男人的脚腕、小腿肚、膝弯处快速缠绕两圈并打结。现在维吉尔成为了皮椅的一部分。他全身能动弹的只有头颅，还有高高立起的硬挺的阴茎，前段吐出的汁液顺着柱身盘旋而下，浸润灰白的耻毛，消失在臀缝中。男孩儿柔软的唇在父亲身上轻啄，顺着绳子的走向留下星星点点的吻痕，首尾相连，密不可分。维吉尔难耐地仰头吐出一口浊气。真正束缚住他的从未是绳子，而是他的骨血与羁绊。他的男孩儿的吻爬过每一寸温热的柔软，禁锢住他的全身。

有某只不识趣的山雀落在房顶上叫了起来。尼禄迅速脱掉亚麻色的工装裤，把裤脚从靴筒里拽出来。腈纶材质的长裤被踩在脚下，蜜桃似的臀瓣直接暴露在黏腻的空气中。维吉尔目不转睛地盯着他的儿子，比第一次射在后者体内事更感到惊喜。男孩儿下面什么也没穿，现在他全身上下只剩那双脏兮兮的黑色马丁靴。  
他双腿打开站在父亲身前，一手扶在侧腰向后摸，在臀瓣上停留了一两秒后向中间滑去。就算是纽约最热辣的脱衣舞娘也不会像他这样大胆地直视一个已经勃起的男人的双眼。他的脸被情欲熏成了诱人的蜜色。他再也忍不住了。在维吉尔的注视下，阴茎形状的黑色肛塞被从后穴里缓缓抽出来，带着晶莹剔透的体液滴滴答答在年轻人身下汇聚成一小滩。他把那根水光冶艳的橡胶柱体丢在地上，抬起腰臀扶着父亲火热的性器，让圆润的柱头顶在还未完全收缩回去的穴口，一坐到底。  
两个人同时发出声调各异的轻喘，维吉尔胸膛震动，尼禄仰头让无法压抑的喘息飞向屋顶。他不是第一次被维吉尔操射了，但这一次他完全出于自己的意愿接纳了父亲粗大的阴茎。和楔在他体内的这根性器比，所有的振动棒和假阳具都要黯然失色。没有什么能比维吉尔更完美地契合他的形状。尼禄大口喘气，他的小兄弟还在断断续续往外倾倒精液，不应期的到来使色泽粉嫩的阴茎歪在两人的腹肌之间。青年射精后显得有些疲累。他趴在男人怀里，和他的爱人额头相抵。男孩儿柔软的蓝眼睛近在咫尺，像一名对难题束手无策的学生那样小声向父亲求助：“接下来我该怎么做？”  
维吉尔放慢呼吸，世界的轮转也为他们在这一刻停滞。夏日的浅橙阳光将窗户的木框渲染成散发神圣的光晕，年轻人的视线深陷此中，比身后的辐射更加直白而热烈。只需他一句话，炽烈的子弹就将种进他们两个的胸膛，贴在一起的两颗心脏。蝉鸣鸟叫，叶枝披拂。所有的喧嚣逐渐远去，年长者低声嗡动嘴唇，“吻我。”  
尼禄长而弯的睫毛颤抖着。他抬起一手拢在父亲脑后，抓住那些桀骜的发丝，慢慢将嘴唇向前探。先是唇珠轻轻相碰，而后整片唇印上来，两双唇瓣贴合得那样紧，比狭小的阁楼还要密不透风。维吉尔的长舌理所应当地探入了温柔的彼岸，在新的领地里摸索牙龈和上膛、刮舔犬齿钝圆的尖，与青年绵软的舌纠缠不清，每一颗味蕾都拥抱得难舍难分。尼禄被吻得浑身发软，本就泛红的面颊因缺氧而鲜红欲滴，在唇舌缠绕的水声中模糊地哼着父亲的名字，“维吉尔……”  
“揉你的乳房……捏你的乳头。”维吉尔继续用舌头操尼禄的嘴，见缝插针命令道，“让我看见。让我知道。尼禄。”  
尼禄照做了。他一边揉捏自己的乳头一边发出轻微的哼声，鼻腔的震动蔓延到口腔，给嘴唇和舌页带来新的酥麻感。过多的唾液来不及咽下，从麻痹的唇角逃逸，顺着下颌蜿蜒到喉结侧面。那里的皮肤往下一厘米就是颈动脉，负责向大脑泵送血液的要道，因为上位者的气息刺激而扩张，加速全身血液将每一个爱的分子运载向神经中枢。  
相比粗暴地将水蜜桃掰作两半榨成桃汁，一点点除去桃皮刮食果肉更能让桃子独特的芬芳彻底挥发。维吉尔半阖双眼，引导年轻人的语气也柔软下来，“现在也揉捏我的。”  
他的男孩儿温柔地把手指递过来，用指腹摩挲父亲柔软的乳尖，手掌绕过绳子轻轻覆盖在乳房上。太过温柔的处罚就如隔靴搔痒，维吉尔侧过头，在尼禄的喉结上使了点力气咬了一口。一圈清晰的牙印圈住突起的甲状软骨，他给幼兽戴上了无形的项圈，“使点力气，孩子。”  
尼禄发出一声鼻音作为回应，手掌更诚实地贴上去。他惊喜地发现父亲石头般坚硬的胸肌放松下来后，那一层薄薄的脂肪让维吉尔的乳尖有如自然的造物般柔软。于是他捏、掐、提、拉，像对待一只一周大的白兔，或者把玩某个精雕细琢的玉器。没过两下他父亲的乳头就充血硬起，汗液流淌至此会自然停驻。为了报答颈上的项圈，尼禄低下头用犬齿堵住浅浅的乳孔。父亲的汗水蒸腾出一片水汽，他深深地将那些分子全都吸入肺中，接着发现自己又勃起了。迷途的羔羊，无可救药的尼禄！他竟然因为亵玩父亲的乳头而勃起。唯一能拯救他的造物主，他的信仰，亲自引导他将他人捆作祭品，又把勃起的阴茎塞进他的肠道，挺弄着胸膛让羊羔吸食并不存在的乳汁。  
年轻人的身体柔韧性极佳，如一颗年幼的榕树般四肢绞缠在难以挪动的男人身上，连带着楔在体内的性器幅度轻微地画圈搅动。柱身上虬结的青筋摩擦肠壁，滋生出千百点搔痒。维吉尔浑身上下能动的只有头颅，尼禄便一手撑在他的大腿上，扶着父亲宽厚的肩膀开始小幅度地上下起伏。半魔锋利的犬齿对着他的下巴和脖颈不依不饶，直到终于不小心用力刮破了一点，尼禄嘶了一声，血的味道立刻从那道小口扩散到维吉尔的口中。他才终于放弃对脆弱的颈动脉磨牙嚯嚯，转而开始对年轻人圆润饱满如同两团发酵白面团的乳肉攻城略地。男孩儿左手五指全部插入父亲的杂乱发丝中，往复进出的性器从紧窄的甬道内刮出黏腻的液体，痛和痒荒谬地混合膨胀释放出性快感。维吉尔整齐的背头被热量打乱了型、被年轻半魔的爪子抓散了架，几缕额发懒洋洋地垂下来，为沸腾的冰泉投下片片婆娑树影。男孩儿得了空去吻父亲的额丘，他爱惨了维吉尔被踏破一切浮壳的脆弱样子；父亲施与亲吻在男孩儿脆弱的颈骨，他爱惨了尼禄为自己奉献所有的勇敢姿态。  
维吉尔一刻不停地纠缠他的唇舌，两人在模糊破碎的哼声中心领神会。尼禄加大了摇动腰肢的幅度，臀肉撞击着父亲紧绷的大腿内侧发出响亮的啪啪声。他用力把维吉尔的脸按在自己胸前，竭力仰着头大口喘息。年轻人喜欢被后入，被父亲从背后拥入怀中能给他巨大的安全感。小伙子身高一米九，除了维吉尔从未有人能给他一个这样令人安心的拥抱。也许是因为评价拉胯的初夜给他们的性生活贴了个持续三个月的debuff，他心中一直对将要进入自己的巨物抱有难以驱散的恐惧感。这份恐惧在他与维吉尔四目相对时达到顶峰。史瓦西半径只是区区肉眼可以观察到的表象，父亲的浅色虹膜衬托得中心的孔洞更加黑暗无光，让唐突直视的任何光子都被瞬间吸扯至视界内，再也无法逃脱。  
有研究表明，前列腺高潮的感觉和阴蒂高潮很类似：最开始是痒，而后腺体周围的血液循环加快带来酸胀感，造成一种肌肉在收紧甚至痉挛的错觉。和刺激龟头引起的快感不同，这种快感是辐射式的。从腹腔内一点，慢慢浮现到大腿内侧的肌肉，牵连膝盖的筋膜，最后扩散到全身。年轻人的腰肌一阵阵绷紧又放松，节奏错乱深浅不一地胡乱发出声音试图缓解过于密集的冲击。他快高潮了。阁楼狭小的空间擅长将声音遣返折叠，肉体拍击犹如滚滚春雷轰在耳中，即使视觉、听觉、触觉均已麻木，他们仍然完美地落在由彼此的身体击打出的鼓点上。维吉尔用舌尖为浑身湿漉漉的小兽拭去泪水和汗液，炽热的呼吸提醒着男孩儿他在父亲的性器上奋力取悦了自己多长时间。魔王的身体爬满血色的荆棘，苍蓝的灵魂上镶嵌着的千百只眼瞳都注视着尼禄，他潮红的脸颊上挂满晶亮的汗水，柔软的蓝眼睛水汽氤氲。一块橘色的光斑自身后闯进来。尼禄本能地逐光而去，视线落在维吉尔的瞳孔中。  
他看到广阔的靛蓝天空，画满转瞬即逝的流星死去时绚烂的光，铺就昏暗的树丛与火，永不栖止地摇曳流动。  
所有的景象混作模糊暧昧的光晕，重叠在他深爱的男人身上。深红的绳子被挣松了，于是尼禄两手哆嗦着拆开了维吉尔手腕上的绳结。他实在没力气再动了。瞬间一双结实的手臂揽过尼禄的腰，从后面托住他的腿根。沙哑低沉的嗓音坠入耳道，维吉尔的胸膛贴着年轻人的胸骨振动，粗糙的槿麻硌痛了青年柔软的肌肤，“Good boy.Call me daddy.”  
尼禄垂下眼眸，歪着头去寻父亲的舌尖，在喘气间隙虎头蛇尾地吐出两个音节，接着被迫发出一声短促嘶哑的惊叫。维吉尔竟把他整个人抬起来，松开手让他自然下落的同时下身猛地往上一顶。这下整根阴茎都没入了嫣红的后穴中。年轻人失去了最后一点用来控制声带的力气，搂紧父亲的肩颈失声抽泣。他最空虚的地方终于被填满了。维吉尔在他柔嫩的肠道里横冲直撞，搅得左右的脏器都化成装满了液体的水球跟着波动起来。水声和呻吟声，或稀清或粘稠的体液，蒸腾的汗汽，彼此结合的锁与楔，融化的手与脚，阁楼里的一切都融化了，重新被打造成一段无形的、坚不可摧的链接。这一刻他们似乎连躯壳都抛弃了。两股灵魂彼此缠绕，融为一体。他们活着。尼禄吻了维吉尔的唇。他们活着了。  
维吉尔终于射在尼禄体内时，从阁楼的小窗户已经看不见垂落的太阳了。红色的枝条被两人紧密贴实的胸腹排挤在外，脱落在地。让所有的生灵为他们献上喝彩与祝福吧！他们凭借自己的意志，终于从形式上的束缚挣脱出来。所有的神父都为这对父子的背德惶恐落泪，终日在胸前空画十字祈求神明将他们引上正道。荒唐的爱情并不被赞美和允许，罪无可赦的滔天大罪将他们捆绑在一起，刺破皮肤，吸食血液，钉进骨髓。他们再难分开了。愿主安息。阿门。

END.


End file.
